


[Podfic] Gravid

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF John, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female John Watson, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>Written for a prompt. Sherlock and girl!John (Joan) get together. A few months down the line Reichenbach Falls happens. Turns out that Joan was pregnant and she never got to tell him. Sherlock defeats the rest of Moriarty's organisation in only a few months. The day he arrives back in London is actually the day that Joan is in labour...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gravid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gravid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465489) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> (FYI: This comes with a Character Death warning, as that's how the writer has it listed...but I should mention that the character in question has yet to appear in the show.)

  
  
**Fic:** [Gravid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465489/chapters/803854)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/genderswapped!John  
**Writer:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** Written for a prompt. Sherlock and girl!John (Joan) get together. A few months down the line Reichenbach Falls happens. Turns out that Joan was pregnant and she never got to tell him. Sherlock defeats the rest of Moriarty's organisation in only a few months. The day he arrives back in London is actually the day that Joan is in labour.  
**Length:** 1:40:23  
**Music credit:** Les Fragments de la Nuit - Entre Ciel Et Fer  
**Cover Art:** by me...  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012070501.zip) | [pt 1 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Gravid1.mp3) | [pt 2 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Gravid2.mp3) | [pt 3 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Gravid3.mp3) | [pt 4 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Gravid4.mp3) | [pt 5 unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Gravid5.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/GravidPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to sly_hostetter for being a betaing goddess, and to blind_author for permission and generally being awesome. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
